Rajari
Rajari was a Romulan smuggler and criminal in the late 24th century. Physically, he appeared similar to Vulcans, but his emotional displays revealed his true species. By nature, Rajari was a sadist, believing in the inherent superiority of all males and that women were meant to be subject to men's whims. Like other Romulans, Rajari was taught about his people's genetic relatives; the Vulcans, and the fact they were "insufferably boring". Rajari believed a monster existed in the hearts of every Vulcan, despite centuries of trying to bury it, and they'd be much better off letting it loose. Rajari and his long-time friend V'Ret became partners-in-crime and gathered together a band of criminals, with themselves as leaders, and established a base of operations in Outpost T-22, an Federation outpost abandoned on Kalandra Minor for 100 years, which was claimed by any reasonable interpretation of interstellar salvage law. Rajari would develop a record of multiple infractions in Federation territory. In 2336, while V'Ret was off on another mission, Rajari was using a stolen Klingon shuttle (specifically a small one-person ship) that crashed on Cor Caroli IX, a small Vulcan colony with only a few hundred people on it. After the crash, a scientist, T'Pas, came to his aid. Rajari considered T'Pas to be a magnificent woman and called her a "gray-eyed beauty", and eventually physically overpowered her, stripped her of her clothing (T'Pas put up a fight, but to no avail) and brutally raped her; with Rajari passionately doing so and succeeding in his endeavour to get an emotional reaction out of her (as T'Pas became passionate eventually). As a result of the rape Rajari committed, T'Pas became pregnant with Rajari's half-Vulcan/half-Romulan hybrid daughter, who she and her mate Volak named Soleta. 25 years later, the outpost was visited by crewmembers of the . Upon their return, Rajari and his men fired on the outpost (claiming the Starfleet crew were trespassing on their property), killing 6 Starfleet personnel and launched into ground combat which resulted in Rajari's capture. In custody, Rajari was interrogated by Soleta, now a Starfleet officer, who by this point was unaware of her true heritage. Rajari went so far as to threaten to rape his own daughter; believing he would get the opportunity to "have" Soleta as V'Ret was still free, and he couldn't see the fact they have been avoiding Starfleet for 60 years beginning to change now. As they spoke, Rajari noticed T'Pas's IDIC symbol pin, which reminded him of T'Pas. Soleta had been given the pin by her mother, and, coupled with the fact she noticed Rajari's deep black eyes were the same as her own, as well as the fact she could never truly control her emotions, eventually realized the truth from his story. Rajari was then transferred to the Aldrin s brig, where he was somewhat devastated at the news of V'Ret's untimely death in the acid oceans of Kalandra Minor. Due to what had transpired on the planet, coupled with the assorted outstanding warrants dating back some 60 years, it was expected it would be more than sufficient to have Rajari locked up for the rest of his natural life. ( ) By 2376, Rajari had been released and was living on Titan Colony, having contracted a terminal illness. During his time of reflection, Rajari came to regret his past deeds, most especially what he did to T'Pas, and so sent a message of apology to her. By this time, however, T'Pas was long dead, and the message was received by Volak and displayed to Soleta. The cryptic nature of the message drove Soleta to track him down, and gradually earned his trust by protecting him in his fragile state. Over the next few weeks, Rajari gradually realized Soleta was his child, but no sooner had he effectively figured this out, than a group of thugs loyal to several of his old enemies from Romulus appeared. The gang was defeated, but Rajari was shot and died within seconds; before his death, Rajari implored Soleta to taking a carefully-disguised explosive device to Romulus and place it in a prominent landmark; claiming it would guarantee his transition to the afterlife. Soleta agreed to do so, and the landmark was destroyed and Rajari's enemies killed. ( }}) Category:Romulans Category:Criminals Category:2376 deaths Category:Smugglers